


Butterfly Kisses

by Marveljunkie



Series: Write Me [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, If You Squint - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Slash, butterfly kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: He's beautiful.





	

He's beautiful.

That's all Mary can think when they lay her son in her arms for the first time. She holds him tight to her chest and presses her cheek to his tiny one. 

Two years old, and Dean has taken his first steps into her arms. She catches him up with a elated laugh, pressing her cheek to his as they both giggle.

Four years old, and Dean is meeting his baby brother for the first time. "Cmon, say hello." Mary coaxes, smiling gently.

Dean peers cautiously at the little bundle on her lap, stroking a finger down the baby's face. "Hi, Sammy." He says quietly, in awe. On impulse, he leans in and touches his cheek to Sam's. 

****

Dean's five years old and trying to comfort Sam, rocking him back and forth and rubbing his back and everything he can think of. "Sammy...cmon, calm down." He pleads, pulling back to look at him in the eye. He's not sure where the urge comes from, maybe he's seen Mary do it, but he leans in and kisses Sam's baby smooth cheek and then touches his own to Sam's. 

Sam goes quiet and Dean grins. He's found the secret. He does it again for a good measure, and Sammy giggles. 

*****

Apparently the trick still works on grown up Sam. Dean finds him shortly after Jessica's death, drunk to hell and back, crying. He helps Sam to his feet and into bed. The sobs have quieted but silent tears still drip down Sam's temples. 

Dean debates silently for a moment and decides, fuck it. Sam's too drunk anyway, he won't remember tomorrow, and Dean leans down to brush their cheeks together softly. 

Sam inhales sharply and stares up at Dean with wide eyes. Dean smiles. "Get some rest Sammy. Its gonna be okay, promise." 

Sam nods slowly and then pulls Dean down to plant a clumsy kiss on his cheek before rolling over and passing out. 

Dean touches his cheek absently and makes a mental note.

****

He doesn't get to use it again for a long time. Not til Sam's bracing himself to drink several gallons of demon blood in preparation for Lucifer. He sees Sam's determined but scared expression and can't stop himself from stretching up for a soft touch of cheek on cheek. Sam immediately wraps him up in a tight hug. "Love you." Sam mutters. 

Dean's throat is too tight for words and instead he just presses his cheek more firmly against Sam's and closes his eyes, savoring the hug. 

He shoves away the thought that he may never get to hug Sam again.

*****

Looking back, that's really his first clue that something's wrong with Sam. When Dean hugs him and he doesn't return the butterfly kiss. 

Its a relief when Sam finally wakes up, soul intact, and he can finally be truly reunited with his brother. He doesn't want to ever let go. 

When they finally separate, Dean's breath catches in his throat. He'd missed the expressive hazel eyes.

He's beautiful.


End file.
